Life Is Good
by Caustic Window
Summary: Gambit and Rogue have some fun on a cold winter night,LEMON rated M for a reason people if you dont like this kind of stuff then stay away.


Life Is Good

By Caustic Window

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, so marvel do not sue please!

Summary: One Shot, Rogue and Remy basically do the horrizontal moster mash, if you dont know what thats means then you shouldnt be reading this.

Rated M

I hope you enjoy.

It was cold winter night at the Xavier School for the Gifted and I am already asleep when Remy slides into bed with me. Girls and boys have separate rooms here at the institute, but we've been bending that rule just a tad recently…

The mattress shifts slightly with his weight and when Remy lifts the covers, air warmed by my body drifts across my face. A cold draft of air rides in on Remy's long body and still mostly asleep, I move against him trying to replace his chill with my warmth. I'm wearing a black tank top and boy-cut panties. Remy is only wearing skin so his body temperature quickly adjusted to mine.

Remy's scent is soon drifting the tiny drafts of heat wafting from beneath the blankets. He smells seaweed soap, Paul Mitchell shampoo and something else…something musky and spicy, he must've smoked on the roof before sneaking into my room . I roll over to face him. Fully awake now, I move closer and burrow my nose against his smooth broad chest, inhaling, trying to find the source of that "something" scent.

That warm spicy Remy-smell makes me press my thighs together in a creamy rush of heat and compels me to lick his nipples. I rub my whole body against him, sleepy, warm, cat-like, my own nipples tiny tight pebbles beneath cotton...satin skin and cotton against raw silk. My cunt is damp and hot behind my panties. Shorter than Remy by a good 7 inches my narrow feet rub rhythmically up and down his calves.

Remy groans quietly. Submitting for now. Letting me wallow in his smell. His feel. Letting me rub myself all over him and line our bodies up until we are face to face, cock to pussy. His hard cock refuses to give against my dry humping and soon it is forcing the crotch of my panties up inside me. The cloth abrading against my sensitive flesh brings another wet rush between my legs. Remy, moaning, his cock-head buried a mere inch inside me, feels the increase in damp heat.

I'm making those little noises that I make when I want. Little begging noises, catches in my breathing. I want him inside me. I want him to shove himself to the hilt and then fuck me in and out in and out fast hard strokes until I come.

I have my arms around Remy's neck, rocking, trying to force him a little higher inside me. We are face to face, watching each other in the multi-hued light from the 'Cowboy Bebop' nightlight where Spike watches us, his molded plastic face dour and softly glowing. Remy has his hands on my hips, working me, thrusting as far as the thin wet cotton fabric will allow.

Our mouths are touching but we aren't kissing. Our damp lips rub against each other. Breath gusting in and out, breathing each other's air. I take his full lower lip and suck it into my mouth, worrying it with my teeth. God, I love his mouth. His full lower lip and the slick skin just inside his mouth. I bite; I suck and hang on with my teeth as I slowly pull my mouth away. Remy oozes precum and thrusts one hard thrust when I nip his lip almost to the point of real pain before letting it go. He forces cock and wet panty another half inch higher.

"Oh Cherie..." Remy whispers in a warm gust against the soft, sensitive skin of my neck. "I'm going to put my dick up inside you, okay, mon petite?"

Remy nips my lower lip as payback for my bite and then rolls me underneath his lean swimmers body. His hands push my tank over my head while his hips continue to hump against my mound. With my top off, Remy is able to take most my firm breast and hard nipples into his mouth.

"Oh, God, you taste good, chere." He mumbles around my flesh as he bites my left nipple, making me gasp and then moan when he laves it with his warm tongue to take away the sting.

"Remy…unh…" I try to say more but he moves onto his knees, straddling my hips. His fat cock, rooted in a silky nest of black hair, is jutting out from his belly and he's so beautiful and my chest is so tight with emotion that I cannot speak. He has knelt over my naked body many, many times before. We've been lovers since I gained control of my powers. But seeing him, honey skinned and demon eyed in the faint light, I am consumed with what I understand is the not completely sane desire to be his only lover forever.

"Fuck me, Gambit." I whisper, when I can speak, in a tight voice, desire and maybe a bit of insanity making my soft voice hoarse. "Please, sugah, I need you inside me."

Remy grins a maniac's grin and grabs both my breast, twisting my nipples just hard enough. My body jerks in reaction and I cream already sodden panties.

"So de Rogue wants some cock?" Remy croons as he bends to lick the flat of his tongue across my lips, twisting my nipples all the while. Licking my lips, my neck, my ears. Sucking my earlobes and lower lip, biting me…marking me, Remy works himself into a frenzy. He is tugging my nipples, tongue fucking my mouth and humping my tummy in an increasingly frantic rhythm.

"Umph, uhn, Rems, Remy…" My almost naked body is moving with him. My skin is too small and I want to crawl inside Remy. I want him to crawl inside me. Wet trails of precum on my tummy mark the path of his thrusting cock and my thighs are now wet half way to my knees from my leaking pussy.

"Chere, mon amour…" Remy stops eating my mouth and moves down my body, his lips never loosing contact with my skin as he sucks and suckles his way down to my abdomen. He licks his own precum off the smooth skin of my stomach and then blows his hot breath across my damp skin.

I bury my fingers in his too thick hair and stroke and scratch and rub his scalp. Remy lies with his left cheek on my trembling abdomen and watches his right hand toy with my thighs, stroking higher and higher until he reaches dampness where my pussy has leaked though my panties. Remy moans low and deep.

"You're so fucking wet, cherie." He brings his fingers to his mouth and licks them with a guttural moan. I moan in chorus.

Remy puts his hand back on my thighs and rakes two fingers across the sodden crotch, nails pressing my clit. My body convulses.

"Remy…"

Remy turns his head and looks up at my face over my little breast, my abraded nipples red and tight from his tongue and teeth. "I'm going to take your panties off, chere, okay?" He cups my pussy and taps my engorged clit through the fabric. I twitch and my skin gets smaller still. "I've been trying to hold off…" Long fingers flirt with the tight elastic edge between my legs, lifting it, but not sliding under. I whimper.

Remy kneels beside me and slides the low-rise briefs down my legs. When he gets them off he puts them to his nose and inhales deeply. Then, with glowing eyes he stares at me and starts lapping my juice off the wet cotton. He moans at the sweetness, his eyes closing, cock humping air as he licks the crotch of my panties like a dog.

"Oh…" Two fingers find my sticky hole and biting my lip I start, rubbing, fingers sinking into warm wet cream.

Remy takes a last lap and then draws on the fabric one last time, making a terribly erotic sucking noise before dropping the panties on the floor beside the bed. He reaches over and turns on the bedside lamp. I don't stop fingering myself. Remy always turns on the light if he can. He likes to look at me in light. He's told me he likes to be able to see the perfectly smooth pearly pink folds of my pussy. He also likes to watch his fat cock disappear inside me over and over again.

"That's it, magnifique!" There is something akin to awe in Remy's voice as two of his big fingers join my own, slipping around my folds, pressing my clit.

I moan at his dirty words and arch my back, titties thrusting out, pussy opening for my lover's fingers.

Remy works one, then two fingers inside my tight channel. I moan and bite my swollen lip against the fullness, my hips flexing trying to suck him in and out.

"So tight…Cherie, you're so tight. I can't wait to get my cock inside you. I'm going to put it so deep." Remy starts to finger fuck me in earnest…two thick long fingers, stuffing them as far inside me as he can reach, his thumb grazing my asshole with each down thrust. "Remy's going to fuck you good .Gona make you wana scream" He thrusts harder and deeper. "But shh shh cant wake up the dog."

Remy replaces his hand with his mouth. He opens his mouth wide and covers my whole pussy. His tongue presses up inside where his fingers have just been. Remy holds my legs over his shoulders and eats and sucks and tongue fucks my tender pink hole until every muscle in my body tightens and I come on his face.

"Thats right cherie, that's it come for me." Remy's voice is hoarse and he is humping his cock against the bed. He continues to lap at my swollen pussy lips and sucks them into his mouth, tugging gently before letting them go. His tongue goes on a foray deep into my wet tunnel, mining out my juice. He moans at the taste. He bites the inside of my thigh. Hard enough to bruise. My pussy pulses.

"Ahh!" I gasp in pain and pleasure.

"Now, it's time." Remy whispers sliding up my body. "Now I get fuck you." His hard cock rubs up my calf, up my thigh until he reaches the rich wet delta between my legs. "Pretty pink puss all wet and ready for Remy, right, Roguey?"

"Dont call me Roguey but yes, oh, yes…" I gasp as his meaty cock nudges my little pussy looking for my hole and finding it. Remy presses steadily into me, moving his dick higher and tighter until he bottoms out. I feel him pressing up into my womb and that never ending wash of heat pulses through the tingling walls of my sex.

My pussy stretches to accommodate Remy's cock. I feel full almost to the point of pain but not quite. It's not that he's freakishly huge, but more a combination of his size and my lack of it.

Remy is watching his cock slid in and out of me. He withdraws until you can just see where the swollen head flares like a mushroom and then he sinks back in, slowly, watching his big prick disappear, my little pink pussy membranes obviously stretching to accommodate him.

I watch him watch his cock glide in and out. His breathing is labored and his thrusts gradually increase. He forces my legs higher and bores into my pussy with more and more force. My tiny tits jiggle in time to his thrusts and my eraser shaped nipples are stone hard when I roll them hard between my fingers.

My eyes are closed my head is tossing uncontrollably as I roughly tug on my nipples. I'm making incoherent noise low in my throat and I know I'm going to come again.

"Rogue…fuck, Rogue…chere, Im cumming."

Remy and I are both sheened in sweat and breathing as if we've run a hundred yard sprint. I grip his head in my hands, holding him close, eye to eye.

I arch my back and my womb tightens, tingling. I can feel it, the climax is right there. I bite his lips and lick his mouth softly. Our wet lips touching, we maintain eye contact. Sharing air.

"Remy!" My already tight pussy tightens and squeezes around Remy's thrusting cock and it's too much for him.

"Mon Dieu…" Remy's strokes are short and erratic until he finally forces himself to the hilt, and then deeper. "Rogue…" He murmurs still twitching and thumping in response to the pulsing ripples of my sheath. "God, Rogue, I love to fuck you more than anything else in this world."

Remy kisses me softly and sort of half-heartedly thrusts his shift to our sides with Remy still inside me. He holds my right leg over his hip, with every intention of keeping his cock in me.

I hum my satisfaction with the sleeping arrangement, smiling at Remy in contentment. My eyes are heavy with satiation and sleep. "I love you, Remy."

"I love you, too, Rogue." Remy kisses my forehead very gently and snuggles me more tightly against him, one hand on my thigh to keep it thrown over his hip, we can worry about what will happen in the morning later, for now life is good.

THE END

Hope you enjoyed reading this please review its always good to hear peoples opinion.


End file.
